


Art

by wuqiong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I write too much fluff, M/M, Non AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuqiong/pseuds/wuqiong
Summary: what baekhyun is to chanyeol.





	Art

baekhyun was not beautiful. his soft, untidy locks of dark brown hair fell over eyes that matched so truly with his hair; they twinkled in the morning sun, as the blanket he and chanyeol were supposed to share enveloped his small body. he wore spectacles often; they were, most of the time, lopsided, or too far down the bridge of his nose. his fingers were small, thin, and bony. he used them most when having a go at the piano, or when he was getting impatient and tapping whatever surface he could find with them. and when he laughed, it was a high-pitched, quiet screeching sound, and when he smiled, one part of his bottom lip stuck out stubbornly. when he'd kiss, he would always miss the other boy's lips, and the kisses were sloppy. he'd drag chanyeol along to stargaze with him, and every time he was questioned why, he would put a finger against his smiling, disproportionate lips. 

baekhyun was not beautiful. to chanyeol, he was art, and art wasn't supposed to be beautiful. art was supposed to make you feel something.

baekhyun was not beautiful, but still, nothing else in the world made chanyeol happier than when he woke up beside the smaller boy, and baekhyun would still be asleep, his bed hair sticking up in the strangest angles, and chanyeol would press a small kiss against his forehead, smiling at him warmly. baekhyun'd be hugging the entire blanket (which left the other boy with none) and he'd be curled up into a small, human ball. but then baekhyun would open his eyes, his soft, chocolate-colored eyes, and an exhausted, fond smile would tug on his uneven lips. "good morning, yeol," he'd murmur, yawning as he removed himself from the sheets, sitting up to the sound of the morning birds singing their songs, and then he'd be engulfed in a huge embrace.

baekhyun was not beautiful, but despite how stupid his silliness made him, chanyeol's stomach was always filled with uncontrollable flutters. when baekhyun would wear his glasses in the wrong way, chanyeol would fix it, only to have it moved back to the very same way it was before. and baekhyun would just laugh it off and tease the other boy with an "aren't i cute?" he'd look so ridiculous saying that while his glasses were crooked on his face, but still, chanyeol doubted his heart could handle any more.

baekhyun was not beautiful, but when chanyeol first held his hand, and the smaller boy laced their fingers together, chanyeol knew that baekhyun didn't have to be beautiful. although his hands were small and his fingers were like twigs, they were warm and gave chanyeol a sense of security, a sense of tenderness, a sense of home. "why are your hands so huge?" baekhyun would question, faking a pout as he played with their intertwined fingers. and chanyeol would laugh and ask what was wrong with that, and he'd get a shy, quiet murmur saying, "they make my hands feel so small." but the larger boy would laugh again, his deep, warm laughter, and would tell him, "i love your hands, baek, just the way they are. they're perfect, even when you're being annoying and bothering the entire neighborhood with that tapping of yours, and even when you're trying to play the piano and you make these weird, off-key instrument sounds."

baekhyun was not beautiful, but even when his kisses were sloppy and he would always miss chanyeol's lips, it was enough to make the younger but larger boy's heart skip a beat, if only just a beat. and he'd pull away, covering his crimson face with his hands, and baekhyun would laugh and take chanyeol's large hands off his face, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "don't be shy," he'd tease. and everything would feel so unreal to chanyeol; his bony fingers, his reassuring eyes that told chanyeol everything was going to be alright, his warm laughter that rang in his yoda ears, his glistening lips, so soft against chanyeol's, the smell of his shampoo mingled with the scent of his familiar, fresh cologne. and chanyeol would never understand how the smaller boy was real, smiling up at him, right in front of him.

baekhyun was not beautiful, but even when he stole chanyeol's socks, it'd give chanyeol such a fond feeling that he wouldn't even bother to steal them back. the socks were always mismatching, and a great deal larger than the socks baekhyun normally wore. but he'd go off to sleep in them, still, and one would fall off when he was sound asleep in the middle of the night. so he'd wake up with one foot cold, searching for the other sock. he wouldn't ever find it, though, and he'd fall back asleep, too tired to search further for it, and tired enough to ignore his numb foot. somehow, the sock would end up under chanyeol's body, or somewhere that it'd bother him enough to wake him up. so chanyeol would take it and slide the sock back on baekhyun's foot, and then he'd take back some of the blanket baekhyun had stolen for himself.

baekhyun was not beautiful, but compared to the stars in the sky in front of the two boys, he was still better. baekhyun would ramble on, saying so many things that were somewhere along the lines of "oh, that's sirius, the brightest star in the sky" or "you see that? that's orion" or "you know that thing that kinda looks like your cap if you turn it like, this? that's the big dipper" that chanyeol would be leaning against the smaller boy's shoulder, his eyes closed. "you're all the stars in my sky," the larger boy would murmur kindly to the other boy in an exhausted voice. and baekhyun would smile and set chanyeol's head on his lap to spare his shoulder any trouble, and then he'd lean down and whisper in the younger boy's ear, "sweet dreams, yeol."

no, baekhyun wasn't beautiful. to anyone of the normal eye, he was just another average boy. but he was art to chanyeol, and when that art made you feel something, you truly couldn't believe he wasn't beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend of mine edited this for me and i spent a whole bunch of time planning it out and writing it. also this was inspired from this quote i saw somewhere so credit to that???? i personally think this is really cute and i really loved writing this because i ship chanbaek so much you don't even know. actually you probably know but you get the point.


End file.
